Lumière
by O'bergine
Summary: Réécriture d'une partie du chapitre 22  page 16 à 20 . Gauche se réveille dans la base secrète de Yuusari après avoir perdu son "coeur".


Titre : Lumière.

Manga : Tegami Bachi (Letter Bee)

Personnages : Gauche Suède & Roda (humaine) _(et puis Lawrence aussi, faut le dire xD)_

Tout ce petit monde appartient à : Hiroyuki Asada

_Réécriture_ d'une partie du **chapitre 22**, au moment où Gauche se réveille après avoir perdu son ''coeur''. (^o^)

* * *

**_~ Lumière ~_**

Je ne savais pas où je me trouvais. J'avais oublié qui j'étais.

Je me sentais comme dépouillé de tout ce qui constituait mon existence. Comme vide. Insignifiant. Abandonné. Mort...

Ça devait sans doute être le cas, car je n'avais pas même la force de bouger. Mes paupières s'ouvrirent avec peine, se refermant immédiatement. J'ignorais laquelle d'une lumière trop vive ou d'une obscurité trop présente en était la cause, mais je me sentais aveugle.

Je me sentais beaucoup de choses pour quelqu'un supposé être mort, mais peu importait. En fait, rien n'importait... Je n'étais plus en état de réfléchir. Des pensées toutes plus dérisoires les unes que les autres venaient, avec flegme, frôler ma conscience endolorie sans que je parvienne – ni prenne la peine – de les développer.

Ce n'est que grâce à un effort intense que je parvins à rouvrir les yeux. Cette fois, je pouvais plus clairement percevoir le lieu où je me trouvais. Avec le constat que la pièce était, en majeure partie, faite de pierres, vint une étrange sensation de froid qui parcourut mon corps à demi-nu dans tout son long.

« Où suis-je...? Qui... Suis-je...?

Était-ce vraiment moi qui avait prononcé ces mots ? Était-ce vraiment ma voix ? J'avais presque oublié que l'on pouvait parler...

- Ah, tu es réveillé, Gauche Suede... Faisons une petite prière pour ta guérison miraculeuse.

Gauche Suede ? Est-ce qu'il parlait de moi ? _Il _?

Je me dressai sur un coude, m'impressionnant moi-même d'en être capable. En une fraction de seconde, deux choses m'apparurent clairement : l'homme qui me faisait face et le lit sur lequel j'étais allongé. Lit qui commençait dangereusement à tanguer. À moins que ce ne soit moi...

- Nous sommes dans une petite ville de l'Est de Yuusari... Une de nos bases secrètes. Nous en avons installé dans toutes les régions de Yuusari et Yodaka.

Je n'avais pas tout suivi. Bien que la léthargie qui étreignait doucereusement mon corps et mon esprit commença lentement à se dissoudre, je ne parvenais pas à me concentrer sur ses paroles. Seuls quelques mots raisonnaient différemment à mes oreilles, comme s'ils appartenaient à quelque chose de moi qui aurait disparu.

- Yuu... sa... ri...

- Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance... Non seulement tu n'as plus de souvenirs de ta mère... Mais tu as aussi perdu ton cœur...

- Cœur...

Je ne comprenais strictement rien. Tout commençait à tourner.

Un malaise confus ignorant sa cause m'étreignit sévèrement la tête alors que tout mon corps était secoué de tremblements. Le bras sur lequel j'étais appuyé se déroba sous moi et je m'effondrai sur le sol de pierres glacées. J'aurais certainement dû avoir mal, mais la douleur était une sensation qui m'avait alors déserté.

Cependant, j'avais froid. Horriblement froid. Je n'aurais jamais cru me retrouver dans un tel état de faiblesse. Plus rien n'avait de sens. La peur vint étreindre mon coeur alors imperméable à toute émotion. Oui, j'avais peur. J'avais froid. Je ne savais pas où j'étais, je ne savais pas qui j'étais, j'étais incapable de bouger.

Une détresse à la fois sourde et assourdissante s'immisçait en moi, prenant possession de toute la raison qu'il pouvait peut-être me rester. J'avais froid. Il faisait sombre dans ce lieu. Trop sombre. Les pierres étaient dures. Trop dures. J'avais l'impression de mourir. J'étais seul. Complètement seul. Seul dans mon esprit comme dans cette pièce. J'ignorais qui était cet homme et je ne voulais pas le savoir. Tout ce que je demandais, c'était du réconfort. Un peu de chaleur dans cette animosité ambiante. Juste une petite lueur dans cette terrible obscurité...

J'allais mourir. Cette idée prenait doucement les couleurs de la certitude...

- Enfin, c'est tout de même un jour joyeux. Ensemble, nous pourrions changer le monde. Parce que tu es le seul être humain à être ressorti vivant de la ''Lumière''...!

- Lu... mi... ère...

Je me moquais de ses grandes ambitions, je sentais déjà que je sombrais... Oui, j'allais mourir. J'allais mourir en tant qu'inconnu dans ce lieu inconnu.

- Le devoir de cette enfant devra être de te protéger. Elle est née là où j'ai vécu, jadis. Tu peux en faire ce que tu veux.

Une enfant...? Je levais lentement le visage.

Mes yeux, trop éblouis par la luminosité sèche qui provenait de la fenêtre, ne discernèrent d'abord rien. Puis, un bras m'apparut.

- Donne-moi ta main. »

C'était une voix chaude. Une _vraie_ voix. Elle me traversa la poitrine comme un souffle tiède alors que mes yeux, s'habituant à la lumière, parvenaient à présent à distinguer un doux visage. Un peu pâle, pas très souriant, mais tellement réconfortant. Tellement...

Je tendis mon bras en un intense effort et attrapai sa main. À ce contact, mon corps fut parcouru de frissons, réagissant à une tendre sensation oubliée.

Sans un mot, elle m'aida à me relever et me recoucha sur mon lit,embaumant ma souffrance d'un masque de sécurité évasive.

Je n'avais plus froid, plus peur.

C'était mieux que de la chaleur dans l'animosité, mieux qu'une lueur dans l'obscurité... Je ne savais toujours pas qui j'étais ni où je me trouvais, mais je n'étais plus seul. Je ne me _sentais_ plus seul.

Je n'allais plus mourir.

Non.

_Cette gamine m'avait sauvé..._

* * *

_**Math**_


End file.
